1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packet sniffers and, more specifically, to TCP/IP packet sniffers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer networks are a critical tool for modern businesses. The success of a company can depend on the performance of the company computer network. A reliable and highly-available computer network infrastructure is needed to support access corporate data and applications running on an enterprise server connected to the computer network.
In order to assure the reliability and accessibility of the computer network, end-to-end response times and device and application response times should be known and kept within an acceptable level or end users will look to the competition for faster service.
TCP/IP network monitors such as Unicenter® NetMaster™ allow companies to monitor network performance so issues regarding reliable and high speed network access and TCP/IP access to enterprise server applications can be effectively managed and potential problems can be detected and remedied before they become critical problems.
These network monitors rely on polling such attributes as file transfer rates, the quality of TCP/IP connections to applications and response times at specific times or intervals.
However, because these network monitors poll at specific times or intervals, there may be an opportunity for potential problems to become more severe. There is therefore a need for event-driven monitoring of TCP/IP network activity so that the accuracy and effectiveness of network monitors can be improved.